


The Bow

by Missy



Category: Dirty Dancing (1987)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Teachers, Drabble, F/M, Future Fic, High School, Reunions
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-19
Updated: 2019-12-19
Packaged: 2021-02-25 21:42:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21862405
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Missy/pseuds/Missy
Summary: Ten years later, they meet again as high school teachers.
Relationships: Johnny Castle/Frances "Baby" Houseman
Comments: 6
Kudos: 34
Collections: Yuletide Madness 2019





	The Bow

**Author's Note:**

  * For [kinky_kneazle](https://archiveofourown.org/users/kinky_kneazle/gifts).



“Fran Houseman,” he whispered in her ear as they shook hands. “Ten years, no see.”

Baby flushed. “If I knew you were the one in charge of the art department I would’ve brought a watermelon.” 

He snorted. “I also teach ‘em dance one a year. Still work on the side, looking for choreography jobs. I always knew you’d be somebody’s teacher. Not shocked you went with poli-sci.”

“If I can make them think,” Baby said, “then I’ve done the right thing.”

His eyes glowed. “So. Dinner at my place?”

“You can cook?”

“I can order out.”

She laughed. “Sounds great.”


End file.
